


Cigar Buddies

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: More Sylvie and Matt fluff!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Cigar Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! 😊
> 
> I hope you all had an amazing weekend.
> 
> This is a short one, kinda based on the third prompt from the August brettsey fanfiction challenge. I wish there more prompts, I have gone through them all 😄
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Matt is sitting on the couch watching Flip or Flop with Sylvie, her head resting on his shoulder. It's their day off, so they have just been lazing around the house all day, ordering in, watching TV and spending hours in bed together. Matt's phone buzzes on the table, and Sylvie sits up so that he can check it. He reads the message and puts the phone back, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sylvie asks, looking at his face.

"Severide and I were supposed to get a beer later tonight but he cancelled, again," Matt says, sighing.

"Oh, it's okay, you guys will find another time to hang out. This means that I get to have you for the rest of the evening," she says, cuddling up against him. She obviously feels bad that his plans were cancelled, but she's pleased to have him all to herself.

Cuddling has become her favourite thing to do when they're together, because they fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Matt puts his arm around her and presses a kiss to her temple. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but it has been ages since Severide and I have really talked. We've both been busy at work, and he has been helping out with a lot of OFI cases too."

"And you have also been preoccupied with other things," Sylvie says, giving him a teasing grin. Their relationship is new, so they are spending a lot of time together and getting to know eachother on a more intimate level.

"That's right," Matt chuckles. "Anyway, I'll try to catch him next shift, and maybe we can smoke a cigar if time permits. My cigars have been untouched for months now."

Sylvie's face lights up like she has a brilliant idea. "Oooh I could be your cigar buddy. At least till you and Severide find time to hang out."

Matt raises his eyebrows in surprise, and a smile spreads across his face. "I appreciate it Sylvie, but have you ever smoked a cigar before?"

"Well no, but it how hard can it be?" Sylvie says, shrugging.

"Alright, are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asks. "We can go up to the roof right now."

"Yes, let's do it! I'll go grab a couple of blankets and set it up," Sylvie says, with enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll get the cigars from my room," Matt says, walking towards the bedroom.

They go up to the roof where Sylvie spreads the blanket and sits down, and pats the blanket prompting Matt to sit down beside her. The sun is about to set, so the sky looks pinkish orange and the weather is pleasant.

Matt lights the cigars carefully till they're glowing and hands one to Sylvie.

"I'm so excited!" she says, grinning and puts the cigar between her lips.

He starts to explain, "Okay, you have to take in a small puff, but -"

He is interrupted by her coughing, which only seems to be getting worse.

"Are you okay?" he asks, rubbing her back, trying to ease the discomfort.

She nods but she doesn't stop coughing.

"I'll get some water for you, be right back!" Matt says, as he quickly gets up and makes his way down the stairs.

Once he's back, Matt hands her the bottle and looks at her as she takes a sip.

"Better?" he asks, as the coughing dies down, and she catches her breath.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't as easy as it looks," Sylvie replies, cringing.

She looks cute when she's embarrassed, so he can't resist smiling at her. "As I was saying, you have to take in a small puff, but you shouldn't inhale. Just taste the smoke and blow it out. We can try it again some other time."

"Oh no, I think I'm done with cigars. Severide can go back to being your one and only cigar buddy." Sylvie laughs and lies down on her back, on the blanket.

"Well, if you change your mind, you can always let me know. You would make a great cigar buddy," Matt says as he lies down next to her, and looks up at the sky.

Sylvie smiles quietly. "Sure, thank you." He really is such a good man, and she's lucky to have him in her life.

He turns and props himself up on his elbow to get a better look at her. She looks so beautiful in this twilight. "I remember the last time you coughed like that, you said you swallowed your spit down the wrong tube or something," Matt recalls, looking amused, and traces his finger along her throat.

"Oh, yeah," Sylvie giggles, "I was really nervous around you that day. That's why it happened as soon as I saw you!" She glances at him, and then turns to face the sky again.

"What? Why were you nervous around me?" Matt asks, confusion written all over his face. He really can't think of any reason why she would be nervous. He was the one who was slowly noticing her at that time, and developing a crush on her.

"You remember Olivia, from my spin class? The one I tried to set you up with?" Sylvie turns to look at him.

"Yeah..." Matt replies, still looking bemused, wondering what she has to do with this story.

"Well, after that game night at my place, she told me that we're meant for eachother. You and me," Sylvie says. "It really made me look at you in a different light."

"Ah, I see," Matt says, finally understanding. "But she was right, wasn't she?" He moves himself on top of her and gives her a kiss. "We are perfect for eachother."

"Yeah we are," Sylvie replies, lightly touching his face. "And we made a really good team during that game night too." She pauses as another idea flashes through her mind. "Oooh we could have another game night at our place sometime. We could invite Kelly and Stella, and you boys can finally get your bro time after." She looks delighted by the thought of it.

Matt isn't really a social butterfly, but he'll do this for Sylvie if it makes her happy. "Sure, that sounds good."

He places another kiss on her lips and Sylvie pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, and starts to take off his shirt.

Matt laughs, as he sits up and takes it off. "I thought we came up here to smoke cigars, not for other activities."

"We can stop if you want to," Sylvie teases, as she reaches for his jeans and starts to unbutton it.

He definitely does not want to stop now.

"No ma'am," he replies, as he smiles widely. He helps take off her top, and kisses her again.

He silently thanks Severide for cancelling their plans, and enjoys the beautiful night on the rooftop with Sylvie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated 🙂


End file.
